First, we propose to continue the development of the magnetic suspension balance techniques for measuring density and viscosity simultaneously on small specimens of material (approximately 0.2 ml of solution) in a nondestructive way. We also will develop the magnetic suspension osmometer further. Emphasis will be placed on improving the accuracy of these data and on increasing the speed and ease of data taking so that results can be gained in greater quantities and under a much wider range of physical conditions. Potentially the densities and viscosities can be determined simultaneously to one part in 10 to the 6th power and 10 to the 4th power respectively and osmotic pressures to 10 to the minus 2nd power cm of water (5 X 10 to the minus 7th power molar solutions). By the end of this grant period it is expected that these goals will have been reached and that the apparatus will have been simplified so that it can be more effectively duplicated and used by other workers in their own laboratories. Second, we propose to extend the present measurements with the improved instruments of the densities, viscosities and osmotic pressures as a function of concentration, temperature, pH and pressure. The stress will be continued on dynamic simultaneous measurements of density and viscosity of biomolecular solutions undergoing biochemical and biophysical reactions. The quasi-elastic behavior at very low shear stresses (approximately 10th to the minus 3rd power dyne-cm to the minus 2nd power discovered in this work, in a solution of virus (TYMV) undergoing degradation into its RNA capsid and capsid subunits will be further investigated in depth. The studies will be extended to other virus solutions to test the generality of the phenomena and to see whether it can be explained by theory. The effect of ambient vibrations on the measurements will be investigated. Finally, we hope eventually to extend the measurements to highly concentrated protein solutions which more nearly approach the local condition in some living cells.